


Pleasant Surprise

by Josiesupernovae



Series: Whouffaldi Christmas One Shots [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dirty Christmas, F/M, embarrased doctor, kinda smut, more like dirty thoughts, twelve checking out Clara, whouffaldi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 16:53:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5424668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josiesupernovae/pseuds/Josiesupernovae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor runs in on Clara changing, then proceeds to try to get rid of the mental images. He fails miserably. Christmas themed short fic/whouffaldi one shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasant Surprise

"Merry Christmas Clara!" The Doctor barged into her bedroom, only to have a shoe thrown at his head.

"GET OUT."

He dodged the shoe and stared at a vivid Clara, wearing nothing but a bra and underwear. His hearts were racing, and he felt it was due more to her current state of nudity than the sudden shoe attack.

"Why the hostility on Christmas? You're worse than Santa." He fumed.

"It is NOT Christmas, now GET OUT." Clara shrieked, trying to cover herself with her pillows. The doctor took one last shameful look at her, hoping to memorize the curves of her body in seconds, but was interrupted by a flying pillow coming his way, the cue to dodge and do as she said.

* * *

 

He paced back and forth in her living room, unable to get the mental image out of his head. He felt guilty, but he couldn't help himself. And the sight that was Clara half naked was more than his hearts could take. Her bra and underwear were purple, trimmed with soft lace that created a pretty contrast with the color of her skin. She was very slim and fit, her skin smooth and delicate, the outline of her breasts making heat rise to the Doctor's face. He tried to think of something else before his gender betrayed him, but too late. He was thinking of the smooth area near her thighs, gently covered by that purple fabric. Soon enough, he felt his trousers tightening around him rapidly. He quickly snapped out of this when he heard footsteps shuffling in the bathroom, and he became aware of his current condition. This was very bad, and extremely embarrassing if he had to explain this to Clara. He was regretting today instantly, and the thought of popping into his time machine and flying away was a very tempting idea.

"Daleks. Think of Daleks. Evil, bad, ugly salt shakers. Think of cybermen. Think of the horrible things you have seen in your life time. Whatever you do, do not think of Clara's body...nope you're thinking of it again. Why must you betray me like this, brain?" He muttered at himself frantically.

He heard footsteps behind him, causing him to spin around and find a chair where he could sit. "Look, I'm really sorry about that, Doctor. It's just that I've told you so many times to stop barging into my room that way, and you don't listen! I've told you one day you'd come in on the wrong moment, like today. Sorry you had to see that..really embarrassing, really. But your fault, I'm putting up a sign."Clara sighed as she sat down next to the doctor, zipping up her beige hoodie.

He stared at her. He didn't know what to say, so he waited a while. He finally cleared his throat and said hoarsely, "It's okay, at least it was a pleasant view."

Clara had never turned a shade as red as what she was turning at that moment, and it took him a few seconds to realize what he had just said. _Seriously? Where did that come from. How did you actually say that. You really are an idiot with a box,_ he thought to himself panicking. There was no way he could fix what he had just confessed, so he stood up.

"It's not Christmas is it. Wrong date again, well I should be going." He stated, fiddling with a loose string of fabric from his coat.

"No, ummm you can stay if you like." Clara composed herself. She stood up, avoiding the Doctor's gaze, and began fiddling with her coffee maker.

"Stay. At least for coffee. Next time I'll call you when it's Christmas." Clara muttered.

"Okay, that's good. Gives me enough to get you a better gift." The doctor muttered in return. He saw clara faintly smile, when she turned to look at him.

"Your compliment was a great gift."

**Author's Note:**

> Send any prompt requests to my tumblr: Billiejoezee


End file.
